More Beautiful on the Inside
by Super Secret Squirrel
Summary: Talent show, Zack does something stupid and breaks a heart, which Cody has to pick up the pieces to.


A/N: Kind of a weird story line but I'm weird like that. Not mine, any of it.

Summary: Talent show, Zack does something stupid and breaks a heart, which Cody has to pick up the pieces to.

More Beautiful On The Inside

**Tipton Ballroom**

"The first singer of the night is our own, 25-year old, Maddie Fitzpatrick!"

The cheers rang out for Maddie as she said, "Before I begin I would like to say that love works in strange ways. Here is 'The Power of Love'.

_The whispers in the morning _

_Of lovers sleeping tight _

_Are rolling by like thunder now _

_As I look in your eyes _

_I hold on to your body _

_And feel each move you make _

_Your voice is warm and tender _

_A love that I could not forsake _

As she sang two 22-year old boys looked on with two different glances, one of hope, and the other almost basking in the light.

_'Cause I'm your lady _

_And you are my man _

_Whenever you reach for me _

_I'll do all that I can _

_Lost is how I'm feeling _

_Lying in your arms _

_When the world outside's too much to take _

_That all ends when I'm with you _

_Even though there may be times _

_It seems I'm far away _

_Never wonder where I am _

_'Cause I'm always by your side _

_'Cause I'm your lady _

_And you are my man _

_Whenever you reach for me _

_I'll do all that I can _

_We're heading for something _

_Somewhere I've never been _

_Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn _

_Of the power of love _

_The sound of your heart beating _

_Made it clear suddenly _

_The feeling that I can't go on _

_Is light years away _

_'Cause I'm your lady _

_And you are my man _

_Whenever you reach for me _

_I'll do all that I can _

_We're heading for something _

_Somewhere I've never been _

_Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn _

_Of the power of love _

_The power of love _

_The power of love _

_Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn _

_Of the power of love _

_The power of love _

When she finished, the announcer rang out, "now we have Zack Martin."

"I know a girl wrote this song, but this is what you have to say when someone is going along too slow." Maddie and Cody both gasped.

'_This cannot end good,'_ Cody thought.

_Girl you sure look good there standin' in the doorway in the sunset light _

_Maybe I read you wrong thinkin' you could be my "Mrs. Right" _

_I was puttin' my heart and soul on the line _

_Said you needed some time, just a little more time to make up your mind _

_Well it's been long enough _

_Time is up _

_Bye bye love, I'll catch you later _

_Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off _

_'Cause I ain't never lookin' back, and that's a fact. _

_I've tried all I can imagine _

_I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion _

_I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride _

_Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye _

_Don't think all those tears are gonna hold me here like they've done before _

_You'll find what's left of us in a cloud of dust on highway 4 _

_Baby what did you expect me to do _

_Just sit around and wait on you _

_Well I'm through watchin' you just skate around the truth _

_And I know it sounds trite _

_I've seen the light _

By this time, Cody was livid, Maddie had left, and Max seemed somewhat satisfied.

_Bye bye love, I'll catch you later _

_Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off _

_'Cause I ain't never lookin' back, and that's a fact. _

_I've tried all I can imagine _

_I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion _

_I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride _

_Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye _

_I've lost the game I guess _

_I did my best to win the part _

_Now I'm leavin' here with what's left of my heart. _

_Bye bye love, I'll catch you later _

_Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off _

_'Cause I ain't never lookin' back. _

_You can count on that. _

_I've tried all I can imagine _

_I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion _

_I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride _

_Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye _

_Bye bye _

_Ooh baby _

_Oh oh _

_Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye _

Zack finished, walked over to Max and kissed her, just as Maddie was walking back in.

There were other singers, some good, some not, and then you had Arwin's rendition of "Incomplete", but... "Last on the stage tonight, singing, 'Everything and More', Cody Martin."

_In these trying times, I will stand beside you— _

_you won't be alone. _

_In the darkest night, oh there's a light. _

_You can let your fears go. _

_Close your eyes and stay with me, _

_just hold on in your time of need. _

_Cause love is like a river— _

_it runs through my heart and soul. _

_It's deep when I'm thirsty _

_and warm when I'm cold. _

_And when you feel forgotten _

_I'll come running to your shore. _

_We'll find peace of mind time after time. _

_You give me everything and more. _

At this time, Zack and Max were nowhere to be seen, Carey was in awe of how good Cody could sing, and Maddie was looking at Cody a whole new way.

_When the night is long and there are no answers, _

_remember: you are loved. _

_Oh, broken wings can mend and the hurt will end. _

_One day you'll fly again. _

_'Cause this love is like a river— _

_it runs through my heart and soul. _

_It's deep when I'm thirsty _

_and warm when I'm cold. _

_And when you feel forgotten _

_I'll come running to your shore. _

_We'll find peace of mind time after time. _

_You give me everything and more. _

_The sun will rise and the light will shine, _

_oh everything will be alright, _

_oh, yes it will. _

_'Cause your love is like a river— _

_it runs through my heart and soul. _

_Oh, it's deep when I'm thirsty _

_and warm when I'm cold. _

_And when you feel forgotten _

_I'll come running to your shore. _

_We'll find peace of mind time after time. _

_You give me everything and more. _

_You give me everything and more. _

_You give me everything and more. _

After Cody finished, and Zack walked in just in time to see Maddie run to Cody and give him a huge hug.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you Maddie," Zack said.

"Nothing," Cody said. "You never took the time to look inside, where, even though Maddie is beautiful, what is on the inside is many times more beautiful."

That was all Maddie could take, after Cody said that, she put her hand behind his head, pulled him down and kissed him.

A/N: Tell me what you think. The songs were, "The Power of Love", by Celine Dion, "Bye Bye", by Jo Dee Messina, and "Everything and More", by Billy Gilman.

The Author of ThisStory


End file.
